<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected and Reasonable by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935839">Unexpected and Reasonable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯内普回答前停顿了一下，“我的规则是说出对方指定的语句，回答正确阴茎环才会松开，猜不到的人无法高潮。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected and Reasonable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>食用说明：互攻基础上的SBSS，阴茎环小游戏，PWP。<br/>该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无论西里斯怎样看待斯内普，他一向承认这个阴沉大鼻子的家伙很有想法，后来他发现在床上也不例外。考虑到西里斯并不欣赏斯内普的其他爱好，或许应该说，在床上尤其如此。</p><p>他不是每次都能体验斯内普的创意，如果双面间谍时间紧迫或者精神紧张，那么西里斯等到的就会是一场暴风骤雨般的发泄。这也不错，有时西里斯需要的正是这个，他在床上从来也不是特别耐心的那种人。只不过那些小游戏让他感到……完整，在他们享用对方肉体的同时，他也享受着斯内普的头脑和激情，尽兴后斯莱特林紧紧地搂着他，偶尔他会因此狂想着被需要、被爱。</p><p>两人的衣服都在床两侧的床头柜上（斯内普叠得整整齐齐而西里斯随手一挂），赤裸相对，中间摆着一个盒子。今晚是游戏之夜，他准备好了。</p><p>“我们都戴？”西里斯打量着盒里的两个阴茎环（斯内普选购它们的场景还真是难以想象）：式样简单，闪着银色金属光泽，想到它戴在斯内普阴茎上的样子就让他半硬了，“所以今晚的游戏是我们轮流干对方，比试谁先投降？”</p><p>斯内普回答前停顿了一下，“可以考虑留到下次。我的规则是说出对方指定的语句，回答正确阴茎环才会松开，猜不到的人无法高潮。”</p><p>“哈。”西里斯拿起一个银环，“现在还有这样的好东西。”</p><p>“用魔杖敲一下，同时默念你想让我说出来的话。”斯内普说。</p><p>西里斯好奇地抽出魔杖，转身背对斯内普敲了一下银环，他立刻觉得自己有点过于冲动，但他所想的句子瞬间浮现在阴茎环，几秒钟后又消失了，没给他反悔的机会。他听见斯内普也完成了动作，便转过身，将自己的银环抛过去，或许是有点故意地扔在对方阴茎正上方。斯内普翻翻眼睛，把自己的环照着西里斯的脸丢过来。西里斯一把接过，下意识地看了一眼，没有任何字迹，斯内普自然不会犯这种低级错误。</p><p>他一迟疑的功夫，斯内普已经三两下把自己撸硬并捏着下身谨慎地套好了环，西里斯不由撇撇嘴。不是说他真的有指望对方的浪漫天分，但游戏开始前来点前戏并不算什么过分的要求吧？</p><p>“如果你有异议，就应该在刻句子之前提出，而不是现在浪费时间。”斯内普阴着脸说，西里斯正要反击，却注意到斯莱特林的手指摆放在大腿更靠上的位置，指甲微微陷进皮肤。</p><p>即便是游戏，这次也多少涉及坦白，斯内普是因为这个紧张么？难道是担心他出什么特别难的题吗？还是说斯内普选了什么他死也不会说出口的话当题目？</p><p>半是为了缓解气氛，西里斯把手指放到阴茎上时毫不掩饰地盯着斯内普的胯下，那人性器挺立着，银环在浓密的耻毛间折射灯光，他舔舔嘴唇，克制趴下去吸的冲动。斯内普轻轻哼了一声，重心后移，将双腿更分开了些，隐约露出湿润的入口，他喜欢准备周全。西里斯抽了口气，觉得自己直接对着这副景象射出来也没问题。</p><p>当然他不会任由斯内普掌握优势，“先说好，要是你出的题是什么戈巴洛特第七定律，我就把你的老二从环那儿切掉。”</p><p>“戈巴洛特定律只有六个。”斯内普鄙夷地说，这人某些方面跟赫敏可真像。</p><p>“那就是我的意思。”西里斯晃动套好环的阴茎测试松紧，在斯内普视线不由自主下移的同时偷笑。</p><p>斯内普很明显对西里斯是否记得戈巴洛特定律深表怀疑，但他们今晚不是来搞学术讨论的，这人在这方面还分得清主次。</p><p>“一个日期，说出月-日即可。”斯内普说，“提示是，关于我们如何到达这里。”</p><p>“这里，凤凰社？床上？”西里斯歪着脑袋想了想，“9月1日？”</p><p>银环纹丝未动，斯内普卷起嘴唇笑了一下，带着诱惑和挑衅。尽管不觉得斯内普会出给他出什么开始前就能猜中的简单问题，西里斯也不打算如对方所愿，这么快就扑过去吻他。最坏的情况也就是他得把一年365天都说一遍，对吧？</p><p>“10月31日？”</p><p>说出口时他就后悔了：斯内普的笑容消失无踪。</p><p>“布莱克，我建议你还是直接从——”</p><p>“那么6月6日。”</p><p>咯嚓。</p><p>他和斯内普同时愣住，看着松脱的银环掉在他大腿上。</p><p>“真的假的。”西里斯诧异道，捡起银环，“前年尖叫棚屋那晚？你恨不得徒手掐死我。”</p><p>斯内普脸颊泛起他喜欢的那种愠怒的红色，恨恨盯着西里斯指间的银环，好像它扇了他巴掌似的。西里斯忍不住使劲咬了一下嘴唇，被人三次就猜中一定让谎言大师大为挫败，他忍不住想进一步刺激斯内普，但又不希望对方恼羞成怒地下床逃走。</p><p>“那你又为什么猜这天？”斯内普突然转守为攻，“既然你对这天的印象同往常一样。”</p><p>“我可没这么说。”西里斯回答，“我疯得厉害，然后你就那样突然出现，斯内普教授，穿着那身活该被扒掉的长袍，你可得感谢孩子们在旁边。”</p><p>“使你免于再遭受一项性骚扰的指控吗？”斯内普冷笑，但稍微放松了点，猝不及防地抢过银环丢到房间另一头。</p><p>“不再出一题吗？”西里斯问，他还是有点期待戴着它操斯内普的。</p><p>“这个没意思了。”斯内普咕哝，直奔主题地把西里斯按倒在床上，“试着别在我尽兴前扫兴吧。”</p><p> </p><p>将布莱克的阴茎推入体内时，斯内普本能地紧张，他缓缓吐息，继续令胯部下沉。布莱克发出急不可耐的声音，想要向上挺动，被斯内普一把按住。</p><p>“提示。”斯内普命令道，并在布莱克不耐烦地咋舌时补充：“不是答案。”</p><p>“拜托，比赛都已经结束了！”布莱克企图抓住斯内普的阴茎，未遂，“为什么我们不能就直接大干一场？”</p><p>“这-不是-比赛。”斯内普用臀部碾着对方的睾丸打了个小圈，迫使布莱克暂时闭嘴，“什么时候结束，我说的才算。提示。”</p><p>“如果我不给，你打算就这么硬一晚上，然后戴着它去上课？”布莱克继续挑衅，他一再拒绝对方猜自己的词，这种出尔反尔开始显得很可疑了。于是斯内普狠狠拧布莱克的乳头，然后用他最痛恨的方式把他压制住，缓慢地骑他。</p><p>“提示。”</p><p>“操！行了，是我想听的一句话！”布莱克投降，“很短！也和我们现在干的事有关！够了吗？”</p><p>“很公平。”斯内普手掌安抚地滑过对方侧腹，“现在闭嘴，操我。”</p><p>“操我”不是正确答案，但不妨碍布莱克实践这句话。他们持续缠斗了一会，斯内普允许布莱克调转两人的位置，把对抗中不规则的顶撞变成有节奏的摇摆，他反手抓住布莱克的屁股，三心二意地搜寻答案。</p><p>“你真棒”和“用用你的大鸡巴”也不是，他注定要猜超过三次了，但在布莱克正精准地往他前列腺上施力时，要为此遗憾很困难。没准斯内普就是想要这个，承受、接受、感受，直至失去思考的余力，整个身体都因渴望高潮而颤抖。到支持不住的那刻，他才能说出答案，品尝胜利的果实。</p><p>“更多”不是，“太棒了”不对，“去你妈的”错误，“你真美”“狠狠干我”“求你”“让我怀孕”“不要”“停下”“我受不了了”……</p><p>斯内普手指抓紧床单，半抬起脸困难地喘息，西里斯暂停攻势，阴茎仍插在他体内，整个人压在他身上，头发垂到他后颈。</p><p>“试了这么多次还没猜到吗？”格兰芬多同样深重地喘息着，热气直接打中他耳廓，斯内普呻吟着弓起后背。西里斯早就发现他在借着淫词艳语猜答案，这个事实让血液瞬间涌上他面庞和胸口，后穴颤抖着夹紧对方的阴茎。</p><p>“你再猜不到，我可就不等你了。”布莱克带着些笑意说，移动了些许，斯内普吞下另一声呻吟。</p><p>“你就这点本事吗，布莱克？”他反击，“那你射好了，我自娱自乐比你干活爽上——”</p><p>布莱克抽出至仅龟头在他体内，然后狠狠捅进去，把斯内普的五脏六腑绞成一团，逼出一个过大的声音。然而这并没能驱走听见那句话后悄悄滋长的焦躁，斯内普把脸埋进褥子，试图让周围的世界稍微安静一点，但后方的有力的抽插一再撞碎他的思绪，将思考变成零散的念头。西里斯不耐烦了吗？他用了这么长时间，猜了这么多次……</p><p>斯内普几乎没注意到床伴把自己翻了过来，提起自己的一条腿。他一只手搭在眼睛上，因布莱克角度完美的突入整个儿地陷入疯狂。西里斯还没碰过他戴着环的阴茎，好像根本不屑于用这种办法对付他，但热力和颤抖还是渐渐在斯内普的小腹聚集。他要到了，但他不能，那无情的力量还禁锢在他的阴茎上。</p><p>“西里斯……”斯内普低声叫道，“西里斯·布莱克……”</p><p>“我可没有自恋到那种程度。”西里斯笑了一声，“虽然你这样叫起来的确很动听，西弗勒斯……”</p><p>斯内普懒得纠正自己刚才叫出对方的名字只是因为被操到头脑空白，也无暇去想自己是不是真这么少喊布莱克的教名。但西里斯提醒了他，他哽咽地抛出另一个他永远不想用这种声音说出的名字：“波特……詹姆·波特……”</p><p>西里斯的动作完全停止了，斯内普努力眨掉流进眼睛里的汗水，一个不满的声音在格兰芬多抽出时从他齿缝里溜了出来。</p><p>“不是，”布莱克好像不确定自己有没有被冒犯到，“为什么我TM会想听你在床上叫詹姆的名字？”</p><p>“嫁给我。”斯内普该回讽的，布莱克看上去就像是那种人，但他的阴茎正颤抖着渴求释放，事实上他全身都在发抖。</p><p>布莱克目瞪口呆。</p><p>那该死的银环圈着他的老二，仍然不对，他已经快要支持不住了，离崩溃只有一线，但他依旧没猜到答案。他还是不知道西里斯想听什么。</p><p>“对不起！”斯内普嚷道，绝望地靠向对方，为什么布莱克躲开了？为什么布莱克不想继续操他？“我很抱歉，诚挚歉意……”</p><p>“等等等等等等！”布莱克抓住他的肩膀，斯内普挣扎着为自己疼痛的阴茎寻求摩擦，“呼吸！西弗勒斯，呼吸……”</p><p>“我不配……”</p><p>斯内普的视线一片模糊，血液在他太阳穴和阴茎里轰隆作响，他不想要呼吸，他想要答案，答案意味着高潮，没有答案就没有高潮。</p><p>“够了。”西里斯手指伸向银环，“把这玩意——”</p><p>但斯内普冲他咆哮，甩开他的手，“你敢！”</p><p>“这让你难受了。”西里斯不容置疑地说，“现在我要告诉你答案，然后我俩把这玩意丢得远远的，永远不再用它，并将对方的脑子干出来。”</p><p>“不。”斯内普嘶声道，“我没输。”</p><p>“你说了这不是比赛。”西里斯的语气无奈而喜爱，同时相当迫不及待，因为他没戴环、涨成紫红色的阴茎正在滴水，“这是个他妈的游戏，目的是让我们更爽，所以如果有人因此不爽，它就完全没有必要继续下去。我们在找乐子，不是什么他妈的生死考验。”</p><p>“说得容易，”斯内普咕哝，他的理智稍微回来了一点，按下他因为被操变得多愁善感的那部分，提醒他再硬耗下去只会得不偿失，导致今晚结束得毫无乐趣，“你猜了三次就……”</p><p>“凑巧而已。”布莱克一定是想射得不得了，才会假作谦虚讨好他。</p><p>斯内普又生了几秒闷气，眼见对方不耐烦地扭动身体，似乎下一刻就会自己用手解决，叹了口气。得到高潮之后，这件事必定会令他耿耿于怀许久，不管西里斯或他自己说什么，他就是输了。</p><p>看出他决定让步，布莱克兴冲冲地凑上来吻他，斯内普张开嘴，唇舌的纠缠令他好过了一点，至少西里斯没有因为他的不了解而不再想吻他。这也可能只是因为西里斯的胃口被吊了跟他同样久，又或者，西里斯根本没有指望他的了解。斯内普不过是个暖床的躯体，一根会自己活动的鸡巴。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”西里斯亲亲他的下巴，“我要说答案了。”</p><p>“你是不是很享受这个？”斯内普用膝盖顶了他一下，“某人自以为爱你却对你一无所——”</p><p>咯嚓。</p><p>“啊，”西里斯爬起来了点，眨眨眼，“恭喜？”</p><p>“……爱你？”斯内普盯着掉到床单上的小玩意儿，迟钝地说。</p><p>“有点不符合我的硬汉形象，是吧？”格兰芬多几乎有点不好意思，“那什么……我也爱你。”</p><p>他们望向对方，有一瞬间如置身汪洋般迷茫。接着他们冲向彼此，触碰变成令人难以置信的狂野激情碰撞，斯内普在西里斯的手指环住他阴茎时就大叫着射了他们满身，西里斯仅冲刺了几次，也在他体内迎来等待已久的释放。然后斯内普肯定是昏睡了一会儿，醒来时全身又湿又黏，掉落的阴茎环硌着他的腿。他更深地陷进床垫，靠向身后西里斯的胸膛，感到安全。</p><p> </p><p>西里斯当了会儿大勺子，他从没说过斯内普刚洗完澡时头发和后颈闻起来很棒，魔药教授从来不用带人工香味的洗浴用品，气味就是草药和斯内普本人。他们今天大概是玩得出格了点，不过既然对方没有拒绝事后温存，问题应该不太大。</p><p>“你简直是个肥皂剧女主角。”斯内普这就开始了，西里斯掐了他一下。</p><p>“我已经把标准放得很低了。”他说，“根本没有限制主语，‘爱你这样干我’‘爱你尖叫的声音’‘他爱你’‘她爱你’‘哈利爱你’……”</p><p>斯内普绝对翻了个白眼，“而我在床上会提到小波特的原因是？”</p><p>“我不知道耶，你是不是说了詹姆？”</p><p>他怀中的躯体当即绷得像块石头，西里斯用四肢缠住对方，玩笑地啃嘴边的脖子。斯内普挣扎了一阵，气呼呼地放弃了。</p><p>“再敢提一次这件事，”双面间谍话里带着货真价实的威胁，“我就用你的蛋塞住你的嘴。”</p><p>“那我们要不要谈谈婚前协议？”</p><p>他肋骨上挨了结结实实的一肘子，西里斯嗷地滚到旁边喘气，斯内普得意地笑着翻了半个身。</p><p>“我们的确不需要再提起这个。”西里斯又说，斯内普肯定明白他指的不是詹姆的名字或者求婚或者道歉。</p><p>“的确。”斯内普肯定道。</p><p>“你已经证明了答案离我们在这做的事有多远。”西里斯看着天花板上斑驳剥落的金色和红色，“先说好，你没那么魅力四射（斯内普哼了一声）。所以如果我表示我对这个完全OK，就意味着我确实如此。”</p><p>确实如此，他没提到那些疼痛罢了，他们都知道疼痛为何物，不值一提。但随即，斯内普伸展四肢，把一条手臂搭在他胸前，一条腿压在他腿上。</p><p>“你只是在妄下论断。”双面间谍说，“事实完全可以与你想的正相反。”</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>